The objective of this core is to foster new research on aging within the Center for Health and Wellbeing at Princeton University. The research we support will be structured around three research themes: the relationship between socioeconomic status and health over the life-cycle; the determinants and measurement of decision-making and wellbeing among aging individuals; and comparative and cross-national studies of economics, health and aging. A focus of the new center will be to integrate the tools of economics, demography and epidemiology with those of neuroscience and psychology, for the purpose of understanding the determinants of decision-making, health and wellbeing as people age. This Core proposes to develop a "pilot project" program that will sponsor innovative small-scale projects on topics related to the themes of the center. These projects will explore new research methodologies and develop new methods of data collection, and will build on and inform the development of on-going CHW projects on economics, health, wellbeing and aging. This Core also contains a "faculty support" program that will foster the careers of researchers working on the center's themes, by funding research time and sabbatical support for new faculty and training for new and experienced faculty.